One or more embodiments relate to a camera module, and more particularly, to a camera module capable of performing Auto Focus (AF) and optical image stabilization (OIS).
A digital camera is a device capable of storing an image of a subject as a digital file including a picture or a video image. Examples of the digital camera include a digital still camera (DSC), a digital video camera (DVC), and a digital camera module mounted in a mobile phone.
Consumers' demand for high-quality still images and/or videos has considerably increased along with the use of digital photographing apparatuses such as DSCs and/or DVCs. In particular, the demand for a camera module having an Auto Focus (AF) function for automatically adjusting a focus and an optical image stabilization (OIS) function for preventing a decrease in image sharpness due to user' handshaking has increased.
Such a camera module may include a single-axis driving unit that moves a lens barrel along an optical axis to perform an Auto Focus function and a two-axis driving unit that moves the lens barrel in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis. In other words, the camera module may include driving units for moving the lens barrel along three axes. For this purpose, a printed circuit board is used to supply current from the outside to the driving units.
When at least one of the driving units connected to the printed circuit board is moved together with the lens barrel, the printed circuit board connected to the moving driving unit is folded or unfolded. In this process, a predetermined tension variation may be generated in the printed circuit board. In particular, as the size of the camera module has become compact, the variation in tension may obstruct movement of the driving unit connected to the printed circuit board, deteriorating quality of the camera module.